


[Fanart] Nurse Morty

by DoctorHandsum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHandsum/pseuds/DoctorHandsum
Summary: I never knew how much I needed nurse Morty.





	[Fanart] Nurse Morty




End file.
